Life after Fred
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: Fred has recently died and the Weasleys can't deal with it especially not George. He's battling constant tears and pain. Will he ever get over Fred's death? Read and find out. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea when I was thinking about how much I loved Fred + George (how funny they were + stuff) + how George would cope. This is in first person of George. Sorry for bad spelling + grammar.**

* * *

><p>Now that my brother's gone, I don't know what to do with myself. Every hour fells longer than the last and I always feel so lonely. I don't have that familiar face and constant smile with me. People always say, "He'll be with you forever." and point to my heart but that doesn't ease the pain, the sorrow. Why can't anyone understand how I feel? Ron's been crying but one kiss from Hermione and he's back to normal. Pfft, no girl can make me forget my best friend. When he met a girl, he didn't ditch her for me and I never ditched him for one. If only I had someone to relate to though, to help me ease the pain. Mum and Dad don't help, Dad's always comforting Mum and mum's always crying, feeling sorry for me, the closest to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey George." Ginny whispered, knocking on my door.<p>

"Hey Ginny," I managed to choke back.

"Mum wants to know if you want anything. And the public still want to know when your shop reopens."

"Like that will happen." I tried to snap but it came out weak. "Give them pucking pastels and get them to leave me alone. And no, I don't want anything." I know Ginny was only following Mum's orders and they were both trying to help but they were only making matters worse.

"Well if you do, we're here."

"Whatever." I sighed and watched Ginny disappear. I was so sick of them checking up on me, telling me everything was going to be okay. They were wrong, it wasn't. It never would be again. Without Fred, I am nothing, I am incomplete.

* * *

><p>I finally came down to eat about half an hour after Ginny had visited. "Finally came down I see." Mum said, smiling weakly, her eyes bloodshot and watering.<p>

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered, shrugging my shoulders and hiding my face.

"Everything's going to be okay Georgie." She whispered, clasping my shoulders in an awkward hug. I bit back my lip when she called me Georgie. Fred always called me Georgie. "He's in a better place."

"Keep on believing that but we will NEVER see him again and I can't live with that." I snapped, my eyes filling with tears.

"It will always be there like a scar but it will eventually heal." I shook my head, biting back my tears.

"Just because you've got over it, doesn't mean I have." Tears flooded my eyes and I turned my back to her, beginning to walk back to my room.

"Georgie..." She whispered. I broke into a run and took the steps two at a time. If she saw me cry, she'd just make matters worse. A floor from my room, I bumped in Ginny. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"George." She stopped me. I looked at her, knowing what was coming next. "Everything's going to be okay." She whispered, hugging me. I shook my head again, this time, tears flowing from my eyes like rapid waterfalls. Ginny tried to wipe my tears but I turned the opposite way. "George..." She whispered. I shook her off and carried on towards my room. She followed me silently. "Tomorrow, i'm taking you out. You need to get away from your dusty old room."

"Our dusty old room." I corrected her, referring to Fred. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah... Well are you coming?" Ginny sighed, probably guessing my answers. I decided that it would be best to take a small walk in the fields or forest or something.

"Sure..." I whispered, shrugging my shoulders pathetically.

"Good." She mumbled and left me alone to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Sorry if the Chapters a bit short. Will try to make the next one longer;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty~ I know what you mean, I love their pranks + jokes. I love the first bit in the deathly hallows movie when their joking when their just about to become Harrys. **

**Sorry for bad spelling + grammar or extra words, it's because I changed my sentence but didn't notice-.-**

* * *

><p>"George?" I looked up to see her stood in the doorway, backpack and all. "You ready?"<p>

"I guess..." I mumbled, trying not to cry. I fumbled for my keys, just in case everyone else went out, and followed Ginny downstairs. Mum was waiting in the kitchen, two boxes in her hand. "Here." She said as she passed them to Ginny. I tried to smile at her gratefully but it came weak and lifeless. "I love you Georgie." She whispered and kissed me on the cheek.

"You too Mum." I managed to choke and trudged out the front door. Ginny was already out of the garden and heading down the path. "Wait up." I tried to shout but I barely managed to say it. She stopped and turned, impatiently. I quickened my pace to reach her quicker but she still wasn't impressed. "Your so slow George." Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Without Fred." I muttered and immediately regretted it. My eyes began to tear up and my vision blurred. I sniffed and wiped my eyes furiously before Ginny noticed.

We walked without talking for about 10 minutes before Ginny finally asked, "Why won't you just accept it?"

"It's hard." I mumbled, wishing she'd stop with this conversation.

"I know." She sighed. "But crying's not changing anything." At that moment, I felt like punching Ginny. My own sister didn't even understand. No-one did. No-one. I turned my back to her and shook my head, tears falling from my eyes like raindrops. "You don't understand."

"Yes I do but theres nothing we can do to change it. I've learnt that, now it's your turn."

"I know that but..." I choked, trailing off and walking away. "Forget it." Ginny tried to hurry after me but Iapparated, leaving her alone.

* * *

><p>I trudged down the road letting the tears fall from my eyes. There was no point hiding them any longer. My vision blurred but I continued down the road. I felt something solid crash into me and I fell backwards. Quickly, I wiped my eyes to see a girl getting to her feet, dusting herself down. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, hoping my eyes weren't bloodshot.<p>

"Your George Weasley right?" She asked which took me by surprise. I nodded my head. "I feel SO sorry for you, I can't believe how bad it would feel losing your twin. You and Fred were so close." She said sympathetically. The last thing I needed was her sympathy but at that moment, I didn't care. My eyes teared up again. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"How did you know?" I asked, not recognizing the girl. "Who I am and what happened?"

"It's in the quibbler. Luna got her dad to write about it because they felt sorry for you."

"Great, now the whole world knows about it." I mumbled furiously.

"You probably want to be alone right now but apparently I give good advice and I know how you feel. If you ever need to talk..." She handed me a piece of card with numbers scrawled on it. "Give me a call." The girl smiled and apparated, leaving me alone again. I stared at the card and wondered if i'd ever use it. And what did she mean by, I know how you feel?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty~ You may be right, you may be partically right but you could be wrong;) I like confusing everyone;)**

**Sorry for bad spelling + grammar.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, George." Ginny said stood in my doorway, her eyes were red like she'd been crying. "I shouldn't have expected you to get over it so easily." I ignored her and hoped she'd go away but she didn't; she remained in our doorway. "George, I-"<p>

"Your sorry, I know." Like usual, my voice was weak but it still managed to cut her off.

"I saw that number you have, Dad called Harry to help work the phone so you could ring it." Ginny smiled.

"I know how to work a phone. Harry showed me before. Keep Harry to yourself, I don't need him." Ginny still didn't move. "Fine, then." I said, biting my lip. Before she could question me, I apparated.

* * *

><p>I glanced around me and immediately recognised my surroundings. I was at that place i'd been before with Ginny, Hermione, Mum and Harry. It was a big muggle place and it was acceptable to cry there. There were lots of candles and crosses like I'd seen last time we'd came. The name still didn't come to me though.<p>

I ignored my constant fight to guess the name and searched for the nearest telephone box. I noticed the big, red box from the corner of my bloodshot eyes and hurried over to it. I rummaged through my pockets to find the muggle money that Harry had given me. Once I'd found it, I inserted it into the machine and dialled the number the girl had given me.

"Hello?" I heard her voice ask.

"Erm.. Hi." I said weakly.

"George!" Her voice changed to sound more concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Can you meet me at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? We need to talk." I had tried to think of somewhere else but no other places came to mind. Several tears slid down my cheeks as I mentioned mine and Fred's store.

"Of course. I'll meet you there in ten minutes. See you then." A short beep sounded and I presumed that she had -as muggles referred it as- hung up. I checked to make sure no muggles were watching me, then quickly apparated.

**(did that last sentence make sense?)**

* * *

><p>It was dark inside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, much darker than i'd ever seen it. I waved my wand and the place sprung into life. My eyes were drawn to our picture hanging in the corner and tears blurred my vision.<p>

"I've never actually been in here. Always wanted to but by the time I was able to, you'd closed." The girl's voice made me jump and I spun round. Now that I wasn't so upset and I could see better, I didn't just think of her as a girl. Before, she was just a drawing of a girl, a stick figure but now she was an actual person. She had pale skin which made her emerald green eyes stand out and twinkle like stars. She had feathered straight, waist length, black hair with a side fringe that she constantly had to move out her face. Her expression was sad, impacting on her body language; tears sparkled in her eyes and her hands remained lifelessly by her sides. I realised I'd been quite foolish to not have noticed this before.

I remained still, trying to figure out what to do. I wanted to cry; everything reminded me of Fred and it was unbearable but I didn't want to cry in front of this girl. She wanted to help me and breaking down now wouldn't help her convidence. I felt my eyes flood with tears and my lips trembling though I tried to stop it.

"Cry all you need to." She whispered, hurrying over to my side. "I forgot to introduce myself before. I'm Tori."

Tears started to pour down my cheeks like raindrops down a car window. My knees gave way and I collasped to the floor. Tori grabbed my shoulder and I wondered what she was doing. When I glanced around me, I noticed we were in a field.

"It couldn't have helped being in there." She said softly and sat down beside me. "Like a scar, you will never forget Fred's death but I will help the wound heal. Basically, you will always remember his death and nothing anyone can do will prevent that but I will try to at least make it berable for you to be in your shop again." I tried to smile but I couldn't. "I've never lost someone as close as a twin but i'm the only one left in my family."

"What?" What she said took me by great surprise. I knew some families, unlike what ours was like, didn't have nine people living under one roof but three people. Two parents, one child. Some even had just two, a parent and a child.

"My aunt, uncle, three cousins, grandad and grandma were killed by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lastrange before I was born. My mother and father went in hiding, my mother being pregnant, afraid that they'd wipe out our family. Of course, Bellatrix found them, after I was born, and murdered them. I was only little but I remember it vividly. Our house elf, Trifle, looked after me from then on. We weren't rich but Trifle had been abandoned and we raised her from being little, well my parents did, so she choose to serve them and take care of me. She was killed last year. The worst death yet." Tears dripped down her face and it pained me to see her sad when she was helping me to stop being in this state. "Sometimes I still cry over it..."

Tori quickly wiped her tears. "But that doesn't matter. Your case does though and if it isn't tended to immediately, I'd hate to think what you'd do." I tried to not think about what she was accusing me of but she was right; I'd thought of suicide several times. As I wiped my tears and tried to stand up, I noticed her eyes flicker towards the bandage covering my ear. "I thought it was just a rumor." She muttered.

"No." I said. "I really am holy." I wished I hadn't said that. I remembered what I'd said to Fred: _Saint-like. Get it Fred, I'm holy_. Now Fred really was saint-like or with the saints anyway. I really hoped Tori's methods worked because the state I was currently in, wasn't bearable.


	4. Chapter 4

**In some ways, Tori's was worse but most of her family died before she was born + she was too young to really know her parents, remember them or as Trifle was like her mother, forgot them...mostly.**

* * *

><p>"So, what is the first step?" I asked.<p>

"Well, as hard as this sounds, to accept his death. It's the biggest, hardest yet most important step to stop your misery... well mostly." She added blushing as she wiped her eyes, making sure there were no tears left. "I can't really help you with that step. It's something you have to do on your own."

"I have accepted his death. He's dead and there's nothing I can do about it." I whispered, almost choking. "I will never see him again."

"Are you sure? For me this was the hardest step because I couldn't believe she really was dead but for you, it may be the easiest. How long ago did it happen?"

"Three weeks." I said, kicking a pebble.

"Oh, so maybe it did take a while."She muttered then said loudly, "The next step is to well, show your respects, visit his grave with some flowers maybe or one of your products."

"What?" I gasped. "I can't- I could never-" I broke off, my lip trembling.

"It may be hard but it needs to be done..."

"I can't-"

"Then you haven't accepted his death properly."

"You don't understand." I whispered, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"George, I know it's hard. Like I said, the first step is extremely difficult but eventually it can be done."

"Your not helping at all." I apparated and left her stood there. I immediately regretted it and felt really bad for leaving her but I couldn't apparate back since I didn't know where she was. I ran to the nearest phone and phoned her, tears still pouring down my cheeks and my legs feeling weak. Her voice mail beeped and I spoke;

"Tori, I'm sorry." -sniff- "I just" -sniff- "maybe you're right -sniff- i'm just not ready yet -sniff- Fred was my..." I stopped and hung up, biting back the last few words. Fred was my best friend, my only true friend and now i'd hurt Tori who was trying to be my friend. I was so stupid!

I apparated back to the burrow and walked in, ignoring everyone and crying. I lay huddled up in my room and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up, sobbing, after a horrible dream. In my dream, I re-watched Fred's death then saw Tori dying too. I tucked my head into my knees and rocked backwards and forwards, sobbing uncontrollably. Another sleepless night was sure to come and there was nothing I could do. I needed to accept Fred's death but I couldn't. I tried to convince myself that I had but I hadn't. It seemed impossible.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection. I had dark rings under my eyes and my hair was a mess, not the best impression for our visitor. Charlie and his girlfriend were coming to visit and we had to look our best. Unfortunately, at the moment, this was my best.<p>

I flattened my hair and dressed myself in my best jeans and smart t-shirt that matched Fred's. Lip shaking, I stumbled down the stairs, tears pricking in my eyes. Charlie came in with his girlfriend who was quite pretty. She had a tanned heart shaped face and long, brown wavy hair. "This is Emerald." Charlie said, smiling. I guessed she was named emerald after her bright green eyes. I tried to smile but my lip trembled furiously and I turned away. "I'm sorry about your brother." Emerald said, her voice was high and girlish.

"Emerald." He signaled a 'don't talk about that in front of him' signal with his hand. I shrugged and sat at the table, staring into my mug of hot chocolate that Ginny passed me. "Molly," Emerald said turning to Mum.

"Yes, dear." She said, smiling.

"Is it okay that tomorrow I bring my friend round for tea and to maybe sleep? I haven't seen her since her first year at hogwarts."

"Of course, dear."

"Thank you." Emerald beamed.

"Why not since the last year?" I asked curiously.

"She's your age, I left when she first joined." She said, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Oh." I said flatly and went back to staring into my mug.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a bit short, i'm gonna write the next day as my next chapter later on=] It will probably be up tomorrow or the day after=]<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if Molly sounds out of character in some of this but it's just what I imagined her like when I wrote it.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Georgie." I looked up as mum entered the room. I tried to smile but it came lifelessly and weak. "Can you promise me that you'll cheer up this afternoon."<p>

"But, mum I-"

"Please, Georgie. You haven't made the best first impression on Emerald and she's bringing her friend round later. Apparently, her friend lost a great lot aswell." She smiled at me as I opened my mouth to object.

"I'll try." I whispered and she beamed, closing the door behind her as she left.

* * *

><p>"Mum?" I heard Ginny ask mum as I walked past the kitchen. "Can Harry come round too?"<p>

"I suppose.. But no-one else, you hear me, this house will be crammed full. We've got Bill and Fleur coming round, Fleur's pregnant you know. It's a possibility that Percy could be joining us too and Andromeda and Teddy may possibly be coming round."

"That's great mum." I rolled my eyes as Ginny spoke and sat on a chair by the fireplace, this way if I cried, the warmth of the fire could possibly evaporate my tears. Emerald walked into the room, surveyed me for a moment then left through the door, mum's voice calling after her, "Don't forget that tea will be ready in half an hour."

Charlie walked in, scanning the room with his eyes. "Have you seen Emerald?" He asked urgently.

"She just left to get her friend." I sighed.

"Oh." Charlie sighed with relief and sat down beside me. "How are you, little brother?"

"Fine..I guess." I managed to choke.

"Still bit down."

"A bit." I scoffed. They were all the same, even mum had got over Fred's death.

** KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"That'll be one of our visitors." Mum called. "Get the door for us Charlie will you."

Charlie rose to his feet and hurried to the door. I spotted a little box of chocolate on the fireplace with a note on them saying, _To Percy, Happy Birthday, You should come visit, I'm sure George would like to see you, Love Mum._ I scoffed, staring at the little box. It looked strangely familiar but I couldn't think where.

Fleur and Bill entered the room and Fleur sat down almost immediately. "Hey George, you feeling better now?" Bill asked insensitively. My eyes teared up and I shook my head. Fleur gasped and hurried to sit beside me. "It vill ve okay, ve promise you." She said, hugging me.

"I-I'm fine." I mumbled, tears spilling from eyes.

"Who are you kidding mate? I've heard Percy's still pretty torn up, not as bad as you, and I still cry at night when I think about it." Bill said, sitting down next to Fleur.

"Yeah, w-well-" I began but several knocks at the door disturbed me.

"I'll get it." Charlie called. I listened as the door opened and muffled sobs sounded. Several minutes later Percy and Charlie entered the room. Fleur burst into tears; she'd seen too many others crying. Percy looked at me then wiped his eyes. "Guess i'm not helping, am I George?" He managed a smile. I shook my head and bit my lip, trying to stop myself from crying again. Percy turned to Charlie and they broke into conversation; Charlie blabbering about Emerald and Percy listening contently, adding a few comments here and there.

Bill took it upon him to calm down Fleur who was sobbing about how she was too sensitive. "You're just in a fragile state, that's all." He whispered to her comfortingly. I sighed and stared at the clock wondering how long Emerald had been gone for.

"Percy, this is for you." I hadn't even noticed mum walk in, let alone pick up the box on the fireplace. He opened it and smiled. "Thanks, mum." I immediately recognised the contents and gasped.

"What is it, George?" Mum asked as she turned to look at me, scanning my eyes for tears.

"Fever fudges and Ton-tongue toffees." I whispered.

"What?" She said, bewildered.

"The chocolates. Inside." I said, looking at my lap.

"You changed all our chocolates?" She gasped.

"Me and-" I stopped and gulped, tears sparkling in my eyes. She seemed to catch the hint.

"You and Fred." She said impatiently.

"W-were hungry-" I stammered. "W-we thought that-" I bit my lip nervously, remembering the memory and trying not to cry. "Y-you wouldn't n-notice if w-w-we ate them and then w-we swapped them." A single tear ran down my face and mum scowled.

"Don't you dare spoil this evening!" She shouted, glaring at my tear then hurried back to the kitchen to attend to dinner. There were several more knocks at the door and, as I glanced through the door saw, Ginny rushed towards it, flipping her hair. "Harry." She gasped and flung her arms round him. I rolled my eyes and went back to staring at the fireplace.

Another knock made me jump and Charlie stood up, muttering to Percy, "I'll go get this, i'll talk to you later, it's probably Emerald and her friend." Charlie hurried off to answer the door.

Several minutes later, mum popped her head into the room and said, "Dinner's ready, unfortunately Andromenda and Teddy couldn't come but we are still a full house."

Percy quickly hurried to his feet and stood at the door waiting for Bill and Fleur. They both moved fairly slowly and by the time they reached him, Percy was waiting impatiently. I got to my feet and slowly trudged behind Bill and Fleur. From the table, I heard a familiar voice say, "It's very nice of you to let me stay here Molly and it's very nice to see you again Emerald. What did you say your boyfriend's name was again?"

"Charlie Weasley." Emerald voice sang happily.

"Weasley?" The other voice choked and began spluttering and coughing. As Bill and Fleur moved out of the way, I saw Tori with her eyes closed and Emerald patting her back. I quickly slipped past her to the far end of the table. I only hoped she'd forgave me because otherwise, that would be slightly awkward.

Mum flicked her wand and the food appeared on the table for everyone to take. There were several candles floating around the table and a wine bottle for refills. I took some food gingerly and avoided eye contact with mum who was watching me carefully.

"Charlie, how many brothers did you say you have again, I forgot." Emerald laughed then turned to Tori. "You'd be surprised."

"5 brothers, 1 sister." Charlie beamed.

"4 brothers." Percy corrected him.

"Well technically Fred's still his brother even though he's dead." Emerald said. Tori started choking again.

"Are you okay?" Mum asked her anxiously. Tori nodded, her eyes wide.

"The name mean anything to you?" Emerald asked curiously.

"Which one?" Tori said, trying to act clueless.

"Fred Weasley? Weasley?"

"We've met." I said weakly. Tori's head bolted my way, only just noticed I was there.

"Oh." Emerald said bluntly.

"She's been helping me get over f-f-" I bit my lip, tears sparkling in my eyes. Mum glowered at me.

"Fred?" She said.

"Yes, his death."

"Oh." Emerald said surprised. "That's nice of you Tori." Tori smiled. Mum still kept scowling at me. I stared at my food, thinking for a moment, then stood up, my tea in my hand. "You don't want me to spoil this evening so I'm eating in my room." I said and left before anyone could object.

* * *

><p>I didn't bother eating much more and stared at the ceiling. I wished that someone could oblivate my memory so that I forgot everything. I even started thinking once more of suicide or committing a crime big enough to receive the dementers kiss not that mum would like it. Tears spilled from my eyes as I stared at the ceiling and lucky I slipped into a dreamless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I clearly hadn't been asleep for longer than an hour or two as I heard mum saying goodbye to Harry, Fleur, Bill and Percy. I remembered that Tori was staying for the night and then I began to wonder where she'd sleep. I wondered where they'd all sleep. Charlie would obviously sleep in his old room but where would Emerald and Tori sleep. Someone knocked on my door but I ignored it. They knocked again.<p>

"George, can I come in?" Mum asked.

"Sure." I said, my voice hoarse and cracked. Mum entered and sat down on Fred's bed.

"Can Tori and Emerald sleep in here?"

"Erm.. Sure." I muttered and stood up. I grabbed my stuff and hurried down the stairs before Mum could say more. I arranged my stuff neatly on the sofa and sat on it, staring at the blank T.V. I heard someone shuffling nearby but I didn't care to investigate who it was.

"Um... George?" Tori whispered nervously.

"Yeah." I turned to look at her.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For apologising. But I should be sorry too, I was a little harsh." Tori sat down beside me and smiled.

"I shouldn't have apparated." I whispered, my voice still cracked. "Thank you for being here for me when no-one else is. They just say i'm be-" Mum cut me off as she entered the room.

"Oh Tori, there you are." She beamed. "Are you helping him again? Good because he needs it. I'll show you to yours and Emerald room well actually it's Fred and George's room but you'll be staying there for now." Tori followed Mum, smiling happily. I sighed and laid down, tears trickling down my face. I couldn't help it. Every mention of Fred just set me off and I couldn't stop it. As I drifted to sleep, I heard a faint voice echoing through my head, _Georgie! Please stop crying, please get over me. I'm happy here, well as happy as a dead man can be, and i'm with the one I love. Accept Tori's help, i've seen in her heart and she truely wants to help you. I love you, bro._ I was certain it was Fred but there was no prove whatsoever that it was. 'Fred' was right though, I needed to get over his death and I needed Tori to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the middle of the night, sitting up and peering around in the darkness. A soft thump sounded nearby and I jumped to my feet, grabbing my wand. "Lumos." I said and held my wand up. I rounded the corner and, to my surprise, saw Tori.

"Erm, Tori." She jumped.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"What? Why?" I didn't understand why she was down here, I didn't understand why she wasn't asleep.

"Well, Emerald fell asleep and I have a sleeping disorder so I don't, I can't sleep. It's impossible for me. So I just wander or watch others sleep. That sounds creepy doesn't it!" Her eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that, I just- You were whining and crying in your sleep and I got worried, thought i'd try to find something for you. I couldn't so I stayed near you and then you stopped so after a while I left and now-"

"Tori." I finally interrupted. "You're..erm, babbling. It's fine. I was just.. just.. dreaming of.." I stopped and bit my lip; why did I always do that?

"Fred?" She finished for me. "I can understand..." I began to walk away. "Where are y-you going?"

"For some fresh air." I muttered. I heard her say something like okay and her footsteps climbing the stairs again. I slipped out the backdoor and laid down on the grass. I stared at the stars, thinking of Fred and trying to ignore the tears falling from my face.

"I wish I could talk to you, Fred!" I whispered.

_"Georgie! Please Stop crying." _Fred's voice echoed in George's mind. "_Please get over me_."

"Fred! I can't. I can't. I miss you!"

"_Georgie! Please stop crying! Please get over me!_ I'm happy here, well as happy as a dead man can be, and i'm with the one I love. Accept Tori's help, i've seen in her heart and she truely wants to help you. I love you, bro.__"

"Fred." I whispered. I wiped my tears and stared at the stars, imagining Fred extremely happy. This somehow made me feel better and I eventually stopped crying.

"Are you okay?" Tori's voice made me jump. "Oops, sorry." I sat up and saw she'd thrown a jumper over her pajamas but still wore no shoes.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" I asked, wiping the last tear from my eye. She shrugged.

"Never really liked wearing them." Tori smiled. "How come you're still out here?" She asked, sitting beside me.

"Can't sleep. I was thinking of Fred." Tori gasped with surprise as I said his name though my eyes began to tear up again.

"You're improving." She beamed. "Soon, you'll be fine, soon, your life will be worth living again."

"Thank you." I said. "I couldn't have even thought about it without your help." She smiled.

"I've barely helped you yet." Her eyes smiled with her mouth, her whole face showing she was happy.

"Fred was right." I muttered and yawned.

"Tired?" Tori laughed.

"No." I said quickly.

"Course not." She scoffed. "Off you go to bed." Tori helped me up and shoved me into the house, locking the door behind her. She was right though, I did feel sleepy. Without realizing i'd even got to my make shift bed, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"George?" I blinked sleepily, peering through my half-closed eyes. "If you want to continue to sleep, go to your bed upstairs." I heard mum say. Half asleep, I disapparated and landed in my bed.<p>

"Tired?" I heard Tori laugh. As I peered through my sleepy eyes, I saw her packing her stuff. "I'm going now, see you later." She waved goodbye to me and I fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I felt refreshed; I had had the first decent sleep in ages. I hurried downstairs to see who was left. I caught Charlie saying goodbye to everyone and I managed to get a hug off him before he left. Emerald was less friendly; she only hugged Mum and just waved goodbye to the rest of us.<p>

Once she'd gone, Mum said to me, "Nice girlfriend, he's got. When are you gonna get one? Thinking of asking out Tori?" She chuckled.

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. Tori, my girlfriend? Had she gone mad? Tori was my friend, just my friend, only ever my friend.

"I just thought... you'd make a good couple." She smiled. "Well if Tori's not your girlfriend, you wouldn't mind meeting Rubee. She's Emerald's little sister, your age, and needs a boyfriend."

"I'm not some tool she can just use. And don't think no girl can make me move on. You can't force me you know." Before she could object, I disapparated to my room and kicked over a lamp, furious. Tears trickled down my face and I flung myself on my bed. Why couldn't she just let me take me time?

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"You rethought about Rubee yet?" Ginny said, crossing her arms.

"No and i'm not going to." I muttered, scowling at her coldly. Ginny was almost as bad as mum.

"Well, you're never going to get married with that sort of attitude."

"I don't care." I said coldly. "It's my choice what I do with myself." Ginny looked taken a back and left me alone. Several minutes later, I was joined by Mum. "Emerald and Charlie are coming back up again." She said beaming.

"Great." I muttered.

"Something magical has blocked all transport so they have to stay here for a while."

"Great, just great."

"Is it okay if Emerald uses your room again?" Mum asked, smiling.

"Sure, give me the money and i'm staying at the leaky cauldron."

"What?"

"Better than the couch."

"Fine, i'll give you the money. " Mum pulled out her purse and gave me the correct amount of galleons. "Come back in two days, stay here then you can go back and keep doing that."

"Okay." I muttered, packing everything i'd need. Ginny knocked on the door.

"Mum, Tori's here. She's ready for you."

"Ready for her?" I had no idea what was going on and having Mum going somewhere with Tori was completely weird.

"Tori's showing Mum the place where she grew up and where Trifle was buried then they're going out for lunch." Mum beamed at me as Ginny answered my question. Mum left the room and Ginny smiled before leaving. I continued to pack everything I needed. Another knock on my door made me jump.

"Just came to see you before we left. How are you? Ready to visit his grave yet?" Tori said kindly.

"M-maybe..." I stuttered. "I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron if you need me." I added. I listened as her footsteps faded away, softly dropping down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Bye Dad." I said, hugging him. He hadn't been home for some time and seeing him was quite good.<p>

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously. I explained everything that had happened in his absence.

"See you in two days then." Dad hugged me again and I apparated into Diagon Alley. I hurried to the leaky cauldron but, as I entered, old emotions and memories flooded through me. I went dizzy and felt like I was going to faint. As soon as I felt better, I signed for a room and dumped my stuff in there before wandering pointlessly around Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>I stared at the wardrobe, feeling the same way I had all day. I knew that I needed to get over Fred and I needed Tori for that but something was preventing me. Fred had told me plenty of times that he was happy, with his true love but something didn't want me to move on, something told me, i'd lose something that way.<p>

A knock at the door made me jump. "Come in." I called absent-mindedly.

"Hey George, you ready to go?" I jumped again.

"Go where?" I asked, turning to face Tori who had an anxious look pasted across her face.

"Fred's grave? Pay your respects."

"I can't do it alone." I muttered weakly.

"You don't have to do it alone," She said, sitting down next to me. "I'll always be here." For the first time in weeks, I managed to smile back at her. "Come on then." Tori jumped to her feet and made her way towards the door. I followed her out of the room and the leaky cauldron.

* * *

><p>The Graveyard had very little light but that was probably due more to the setting sun more than anything else. Tori smiled at me and whispered, "It will be fine." I took a deep breath and began to wander, observing all the marble gravestones and their names.<p>

"George?" Tori said and I hurried towards her. She pointed at the stone. It read: _Fred Weasley, Beloved son, friend and Prankster 'til the end. The ghost of his last laugh still lingers the air._ Tears welled up in George's eyes. He felt slightly dizzy but recovered quickly. Tears spilled down my face rapidly and my lip trembled furiously. Tori put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay George." She whispered comfortingly. I turned and hugged her, my head buried in her shoulder, wetting it with tears. "Just let it all out." Tori whispered, "Everything will be fine."

"Thank you." I choked, "For everything." I let her go and turned back to Fred's grave. "I just wish you knew him. I wish you'd seen us at our best." Tori smiled slightly. I remembered what she'd said before about giving Fred flowers and whispered, "Accio flowers."

A bunch of flowers came rushing towards George and he caught them then placed them on the floor in front of his gravestone. Tori put her hand on my shoulder again and I turned to look at her. "Thank you." I whispered again, tears sparkling in my eyes once again.

"We should go now, it's late." Tori whispered and I followed her out. "How come you're staying at the leaky cauldron?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Emerald and Charlie." I muttered and she seemed to recognise the resentfulness in my voice.

"She's not as nice as she was." Tori said, smiling slightly.

"Well, i'll see you." I said. Confused, Tori stared at me. "I want to stay here." I answered her.

"I'll stay with you." She whispered and I nodded, silently answering her. I opened the gate and walked into the field. I lowered myself to the floor and stared at the stars. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Tori said. "If you look carefully or in the right places, you can see your loved ones."

I turned to face her and she smiled at me. I stared into her eyes and realised how beautiful they were, how beautiful she was. I don't know what came over me but I leant closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. I felt her face heat up like she was blushing. In some ways, this was the perfect kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Who'd have thought;) *Gets excited and knocks over drink* *clicks fingers* Bouquet;)<strong>


End file.
